


Buggre These Ineffable Costumes

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplays, Dorks, Ficmas 2019, Good Omens Cosplays, Ineffable Husbands Cosplays, M/M, Supportive Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Balthazar and Crowley dress up to meet an author.
Relationships: Balthazar/Crowley (Supernatural)
Series: Ficmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Buggre These Ineffable Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> FICMAS 2019 HAS BEGUN. 
> 
> I know I said I would wait more until December 20, but considering that I am almost done with my Rare Pairs Rock Mega Bang AND I have quite a few of these to dish out, I figured I'd get started early. 
> 
> SO. SAMWISE. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS @buggre-alle-thisss-ineffability. MERRY. FUCKING. FICMAS.

“This may be the most ridiculous thing that I have ever worn,” Crowley announced to the seemingly empty hotel room, staring displeased at his reflection. 

“Nonsense,” Balthazar called from the bathroom. “I’m sure that you look absolutely wonderful.” 

Crowley frowned at his boyfriend’s words. “Somehow, I highly doubt that.” 

Balthazar came out of the bathroom just then and Crowley let his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s body hungrily. Damn, Balthazar looked good. Black boots, black leather pants that hugged his every curve and really accentuated his ass, held up by a black belt. A dark grey crewneck shirt, a black vest, with a black blazer over that and a slate grey necktie wrapped very loosely around his neck. Black sunglasses, with the frames wrapping around his eyes, were firmly on his face. He removed the glasses to reveal yellow-snake like eyes instead of the blue-grey that Balthazar adored. His boyfriend had found a ginger wig. On the right side of his face, next to his ear, was the black outline of a snake. 

“You look  _ gorgeous,  _ love,” Crowley said. “Red hair actually suits you very well.” 

Balthazar smirked and looked Crowley over. Crowley was wearing a tan three piece suit with a tannish tartan bowtie, brown shoes, and a light blue shirt. He had dyed his hair a pale blond and made it perfectly coiffed. Crowley huffed and gave a shrug. 

“I think that you look rather dashing, baby,” Balthazar purred. “You certainly look the part.” 

“I think that I look horrid,” Crowley grumbled. 

“Stop it,” Balthazar chastised. “These may not be your normal colors, but you look great, and I wouldn’t lie to you. Not about this.” He smiled. “However, blond is  _ so  _ not a good hair color on you.” 

“I think that we can both agree on that,” Crowley smiled. “I suppose it will have to do, though.” Looking himself over one last time in the mirror, he turned to face Balthazar. “Shall we?” 

“Yes,” Balthazar said with a grin, offering his hand to his boyfriend, who took it gladly. “Let’s go show off our ineffable husbands cosplay to Neil Gaiman. I sure hope you brought a copy of  _ Good Omens _ to sign.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
